


A Short Reprieve

by Meloncholor



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Lucio and Ophelia are late for a banquet.





	A Short Reprieve

“You look lovely.” He whispers in the mages’ ear, letting her black silken hair fall between the golden fingers of his gauntlet. Ophelia shivered as she felt the cool metal against the back of her neck, but she didn’t turn her eyes away from the mirror. She continued to dab on her blush, blending the powder into the warm tones of her cheek She watched as the hand moved to cup her cheek from behind, pressing gently into her skin where her brush had just been. “Do you like it?” He stood straight, moving to stand behind her, watching her expression change as he rested his other hand on her shoulder. 

“Of course I do.” She smiles. “It’s a beautiful dress.” He had it tailor-made, and by his expression, he was  _ very  _ pleased with her answer. The mage reaches for a makeup brush, trying to distract her own thoughts, and quickly dips it into the rouge so that she would have an excuse to not look into the silver of his eyes. His mischievous smirk just widens as he leans down to be at eye level with her reflection. The way his gaze drags up her bust makes Ophelia shiver. And she  _ knows  _ he felt the movement in hands, so she tries to hide her expression instead, hoping he mistook it for the temperature of the room getting to her. She paints on what little makeup she wears as he stares at her like a wolf prowling from the bushes. 

“You know Ophelia,” He returned his hands to play with the skin along her neck, his eyes boring into her soul. “The banquet isn’t for another two hours…” The metal hand moved around to lightly hold the base of her neck, Ophelia jumps, and he nearly cackles with glee. “We’ll be a bit bored until then won’t we?”

She swallowed against his hand, lowering the rouge brush onto the vanity counter. “I-I suppose we will be,” Ophelia whispers, relishing in the way his hand tightens around her throat just a fraction.

“No use being bored just sitting here. Come sit with me on the lounge,” he commands, releasing her throat from his grip. Her heart races to comply and she nods and stands, pulling up the dress so that she could maneuver easier. He watches with intent until he takes hold of her smaller hands and leads her to the other side of his chambers, where a lounge with crushed red velvet sat. His gaze was more and more predatory with each step.

He sits languidly across the surface, stretching out himself to encompass its entirety, and her brows furrow as she realizes that the seat could only comfortably accommodate one, and one without a large billowing banquet dress. He laughs, and the smirk returns.

“Seems you can’t sit yet.” He rests his head in his hand and makes an exaggerated expression of pity. “I  _ suppose  _ you’ll have to take the dress off.” He tuts and returns to his original position, shaking his head all the while.

It’s her turn to smirk. “How awful.” She says, making a show of her tugging at the bust and sleeves of the dress. “I would  _ really _ like to sit.” She slips one of the sleeves down her shoulder, and he watches as the royal blue silk falls away. “Give me a moment while I take this off.”

“After you.” He chides. She then turns away, and he was given a view of the deep back of her dress. He relaxed further into his seat and spread his legs apart. She dropped the other silken sleeve off her shoulder with a sultry flourish and he licked his lips as the bodice followed, dropping to pool around her waistline. She peeked over her shoulder, purposefully hiding her breasts with her arm. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry Count Lucio, am I taking too long?” She smiles, and he dutifully nods. 

“It’s no problem. I assure you.”

They both laugh coyly, and she continues her ministrations. The dress is pushed further and further down her hips, and his eyes followed closely as it drops lower, to rest just under the curve of her ass. The small bit of cloth wrapping his gift matched the deep blue of her dress, and he smirks. Despite the airs she puts on, her vanity is nearly as voracious as his own. He resists the urge to reach out and take a rough hold of it, but he wasn’t in the mood for ruining his present.

The dress smooths down her wide legs and finally falls to her ankles. She steps out of it in her favorite pair of heels, flourishing her turn as her breasts sway into his view. The blue panties obscure little to his eyes, and he smooths his own hand down to rest on the crotch of his pants.

“You poor dear, you must be cold.” He purrs and she couldn’t help the fit of giggles that took over her.

“I will admit that I  _ am _ getting a bit of a chill.”

“Come here then, we can fix that.” His voice was husky, and she obliged his request. She steps into the space between his knees, swaying her hips. He reaches out his hand, she rests her own in his palm, and he guides her down to sit on his lap. Lucio hums at the new pressure on his crotch, he could feel the smoothness of her skin through the fabric, and the curve of her ass against his rapidly hardening cock. She ‘adjusts’ herself, wiggling so that she settles into the perfect position. Every movement made him want to jerk up into her, but he still had more mischief to make.

He rests the gauntlet on her hip and leans forward so that his chest was pressed hard against her back. Ophelia gasps at the change of position and the other hand that was now taking liberties with her flesh. He rakes his hand across her body, eager to feel her reactions, and was spurred on by the little gasps and moans he got from her. Moving her hair away, he began planting rough kisses on the side of her neck and she squirmed under him, further stimulating his already rock-hard cock. His desperation and want were starting to overcome his need to possess her, so he started rutting up against the panties to relieve what little he could. His own moans were now coupled with hers and they were both just a panting, moaning, mess.

Lucio moves his metal hand lower, teasing at the hem of her panties, she nearly jumps when she feels the cold fingers dip just above her flower.

“Lucio, I…” She starts, but the words are cut off by a moan as he begins to roughly flick at her clit. She flails around her arms trying to grab hold of something, but can only manage to fist her hands in the fabric of his pants as she’s held down against his aching dick. His hand is quickly soaked, and the metal slides effortlessly against the nub. He sucks a hard hickey into the side of her throat and continues to grind his clothed cock against her.

“I-I’m gonna…” She starts up again, and his hand retracts. She bucks forward, trying to regain some of the contacts, but its too little too late before he has them both standing. He has her by the hips as she turns around, and when they finally face each other, his dam breaks and their mouths are crashed against one another. Ophelia shivers when he feels his wet metal hand curling under the straps of her panties and he takes advantage, peppering the side of her neck with more hickeys and kisses.

He only needs to pull at them once to snap them with his gauntlet, and they fall away onto the floor, leaving her bare to the room. He grabs a forceful handful of ass, and she is suddenly  _ very  _ aware that she was the only one with her clothes off. She pulls at the coat, and whether it be eagerness or he was lost in his own world, he lets it drop to the floor with her dress. With another layer gone, her hands roam beneath the loose-fitting shirt and lightly scratch at his alabaster skin. He pushes them both towards the large bed as both her hands start pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

The shirt falls next when the back of her knees hit the bedpost. “Ophelia,” He husks, pulling away for a moment. “Get on the bed.” The Count commands and she is eager to comply, falling back on the mattress and moving herself to be ready for him. She gets a show of her own then, he watches as she settles and begins to remove his own pants taking his time undoing his belt and tossing it to the side. He maintains eye contact as they fall to the floor to join the rest of the pile. Apparently forgoing undergarments again, his cock sprang free, it's head already an angry red and leaking precum. 

He pounces then, quickly getting overtop of Ophelia and taking hold of her thighs, letting them encircle his hips. She presses their lips together again, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, pull him into her. His forms nearly encompass hers, and the feeling of her wetness hot against his belly drove him to the point of no return. Only adjusting his hips lightly, he slid the head of his cock against her entrance. They both break apart into a moan as he thrusts forward, slamming his hips hard against hers. 

He fucks her mercilessly, bouncing her up and down on the mattress as he ruts into her wet and wanting pussy. His composure completely melted away, replaced only by a unadulterated desire. She mewls under him, relenting to him in every way. She paws at the gauntlet on his arm, and through his haze, he manages a fox-like grin as he gets her message. The golden hand reaches up from her hips, and gently wraps itself around the base of her throat, squeezing as soft as he could manage. She responds with the most devious groan he ever heard fall from someone's lips. This spurs him on, pulling on her hips and changing the angle of his thrusts so that the force behind them went so deep into her she could feel the tip pushing her body upwards.  
As their joint climax approached, he could her wrapping tighter around him, trying to draw him in even further than he already was, and his movements became erratic and uneven, trying to chase a high he could only hope for otherwise. He comes hard and fast, thrusting into her with all the force left behind his hips and she nearly screams out his name, cumming in turn and gushing out across his pelvis and balls.

They freeze in that position for a while, catching their breath and relaxing back into a real state of consciousness. With a bit of trouble, he pulls out and lays on the other half of the bed. Ophelia turns to curl up against his side.

“Perhaps we should delay going to the banquet for a little while longer.” She whispers to him.

“A good idea, I think,” Lucio responds.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in primetime horny hours. I'm making a whole bunch of thirst fics so stay tuned kids.


End file.
